Stranded
by Starfire
Summary: It's a rather dramatic thing involving Kimberely Hart. Well have fun reading it.


**Disclaimer:** _Power Ranger's belong to Saban, I am just borrowing them so please don't sue me. This story belongs to me of course and so does the context of the plot line, added on character's that were not own by Saban. _

**Author's Note: **_This was written 1/28/01 for a specific reason this day holds an important meaning for some of us. This story takes place in Angel Grove Park; the time setting is after five year's since Terra Venture has left._

**Stranded**

By Starfire

Laughter came out of a Park filled of people of all ages. Happiness radiances from all ages of youths for the Angel Grove district tournament of archery; nothing was different, people dressed up in different costumes; ranging from feather hat's in happy go lucky myth of Robin Hood, to Japanese style clothing. The fans of this loving art, stood at the lines for the announcement of the tournament to begin. Nothing was wrong it was all perfect, twinkles of light crashes through the tree's creating shadow's and photosynthesis; releasing the oxygen waste from it's branches. 

Over the speakers a voice comes in loud and clear, "First line of Archer's please go to the start line for the 50 mark line." With a loud beep silence prevailed with a ring of finality. 

Men and women stood at the line together, they slowly strung their bows and knot their bow's with the arrow end, where multiply feather's in different shade surround the bow string. The crowd started to quiet down and lean in their seat's to see what the first out come of arrow's will be on the marked wooden board's with the bull's eye circles. Everyone could see the frowns of concentration and perspiration of sweat beads their brows. A first arrow shot in a trajectory at the mark and rang with ***thump*** as it hits the yellow circle as a ten point mark of a bull-eye, the arrow embedded in the mark with it's black feather's stood there wordlessly. 

The youth stood with his hand's empty from where the string left his finger. His dark hair swept back with a black-white bandanna glisten as he snapped his hand and reached for another arrow. Rubbing forefinger and thumb for friction, his eyes swept around the area, and he heard, and saw an arrow hit a bull-eye, pink feather's of a silver glinted arrow came into view. Narrowing his eyes and looked for where the pink arrow had been shot from, yet he saw nothing. A few more arrow's came out and hit the marks, but in less accurate marks. Shaking his thought's he heard yell's coming from the back with cheering. "You can do it ADAM!!" Glancing back he saw Rocky, Jason, and Tanya, giving them a smile, he turn back and got ready for his next shot. _No time for being distracted._ He chide himself and knock his arrow into the string, stood tall, aim, and fired. 

Twenty minute's later the speaker's started to boom loudly, "We have a tie for the 50 mark line! The winner's are Adam Park, and Kimberly Hart! Everyone give them a round of applause."

Adam was with his friend's smiling and patting his shoulder, when they heard his name first, but they all froze with shock and disbelief when they heard a name they all recognize. When a burst of applause came all around the park, "Will the winner's please approach the podium to accept their trophies?"

A brownish hand pushed Adam toward the podium, "Go get it man…" He turn around in surprise to see Rocky smiling at him with his arms folded over his blue shirted chest. 

Catch off guard by his childhood friend wordlessly walked toward the booth, looking around for Kim. When he walked up he saw a petite form in a wheelchair, reaching up with arms that seem to be strapped to a metallic sort of band's reaching for a trophy. The man smiled at the girl and said loudly, "Would you like to tell people of your achievement Miss Hart?" 

Adam watched in amazement as the head nodded in a half gesture way as the microphone was lowered down. A hoarse and soft voice took the former ranger in surprise, since it was so familiar giving him advice and kindness. "I did this for one purpose, to prove to the world that people, like me are able to do things they loved even if they are disable. This is proof that we can rise against all the pain's and truly be what we always dream to be…thank you…" Tears were heard in that kind voice as she back away in her wheelchair and bumped into two pair of black Japanese sort of clothed legs. "I am sorry…" She said as her eyes wandered upward to some sort of white shirted Gi to a familiar face. Brown eyes widen in shock, "A..adam?" _This can't be happening…_ Were her thoughts as she stared into a pair of kind eyes that she has never forget.

The man smiled from behind the wheelchair, "Ah your Adam Park, here is your trophy…it seems you tied splendidly with this here little lady.." With those words he handed the trophy, wordlessly Adam took it automatically, while saying proper thank you. While his eyes did not leave those of the chocolate brown eyes. _How did this happen?_ Were all his thoughts as he stared at Kim with disbelief.

Smiling weakly at Adam, with schooled mask of indifference, "Hello Adam…" A million thoughts and responses flipped through both of their minds with different responses. All Kim could manage afterwards was, "How are you?" _Way to go Kim…nice response._

"I am fine." With after thought he added, "Kim can we talk?" _Nice one Adam, How are you going to ask delicately about a subject of her in a wheelchair, without hurting her._

Kim sighed resignedly, it would happen one way or another anyways, somehow people would find out especially those that she hold dear to her heart, even though she tried with all her being to seal them out for fear of this secret would hurt them. Instead all it did was push them away more and creating a gash wound in her heart. She was so tired of being alone, she didn't want to be alone anymore. "Alright…where?"

"Adele's it is not far away, besides the others will be there, waiting for me." The former ranger noticed the sparkle of hurt in those eyes that then were replaced with that indifference mask again. _What could have possibly happened to her?_ He pondered even more as he watched her nod her head in a silent agreement.  
  
_Oh my gah! What the hell do I do? I can't let them see me then they will question everything I sacrificed to keep a secret._ Kim thought in distress as she slowly followed Adam by wheeling her chair a bit toward the ramp. _I knew I should have stayed away, but…_ Her eyes misted slightly. _I don't want to be alone anymore. _

 They both remained silent as they headed toward Adele's both unseeing the trees and people that laughed around them. Since they both were deep in their thoughts of other matters at hand. _I wonder what is going to happen now? _Adam mused as he fidgeted with his shirt glancing quickly at Kim who was busy wheeling herself over the twigs and rocks. "Kim…I know it is kind of personal but how did this happen?"

Freezing in shock and feeling petrified at the concept of talking about what had happen to her. "It's alright Adam." Kim said a little bit weakly as she wheeled herself. Feeling that the truth could not wait any longer, her bangs fell into her eyes covering up her eyes as she wheeled herself along. "It happened after the Olympic games." She whispered softly, "I was walking along when I heard a sound…" Clenching her hand, she smile weakly, "A car went out of control, a child was in the street." She laughed bitterly, "I ran pushing the boy out of the way and ended up getting hit." 

"Oh dear god…" Adam whispered as he brought his hand to touch the former pink ranger, but to his surprise she spun around and stared at him. 

"I don't need your pity or sympathy Adam." Her voice was harsh and cruel, but her eyes remain hidden. Kim stated as she shudder at the memory as she continued on. "It is all in the past." Fear was in her voice dreading the next question that would proceed afterwards.

"Kim! Why? Why didn't you tell us?" The former ranger asked his comrade a sense of confusion tinged his voice as they both clear the park area and headed onto normal paved side walk toward their destination. 

Remaining silently for a moment Kim whispered quietly, "Because you were busy all of you. I didn't want to worry you guys more then usual by this little matter..." Her voice was cut off as Adam spun her wheelchair around and shoved his face in front of Kim's. Feeling quite startled by the display of emotion from the calmest guy she had known in her life. _Why? Why is he this upset? _

"LITTLE!! DAMN IT KIM!" Fist clenching on her armrest he felt his voice choked up. "Damn it Kim we were friends we had a right to know and this isn't a little thing!" Tear's choked the young adults throat. "Damn it you lost the use of your legs, and we were just fighting true, but damn it Kim, we are friends your friends, and we love you greatly." Leaning his head over ashamed as his trembling weak heart for almost letting his little secret out. The secret that he loved her for a long time almost slip out, rejection was the least plausible in his mind and the fear of being hurt like he was by Tanya was truly not a episode worth repeating his mind sang to him. _Don't do anything you would regret. _Adam reminded himself as he relaxed his body and back away. "I am sorry…for that" Flushing deeply in embarrassment as his lack of restraint.

After recovering from her shock, Kim found her voice. "Um no it's okay..it's just.." She stuttered slightly. "It's just I didn't want you guys to worry." 

"What was your bf doing?" Adam asked clearly wondering since something was bugging him. "You know that guy you fell for and dumped Tommy for…" He said trying not to push, but he couldn't stand not knowing what was occurring in his secret love's life.

Flushing deeply in embarrassment, Kim resumed her path, "Well that was a lie.." She winced at her confession, _Well somewhat. _Her mind reminded her about a certain teen next to her that she fell for, but she didn't want that to come into the open and cause a conflict. 

Confusion churn around in those deep eyes of the former black ranger, "what do you mean?" Adam whispered not believing what his ears told him, while trying to squash the physical leap of his heart that tripled with gusto. 

"I've lied…" Struggling with her emotions of fainting, since now she wasn't that regular weakling that she thought herself to be, she wheeled herself onward, until they reached the stair area, but it took longer for Kim to get upward since she had to use the handicap walk way. This brought tears and pain into Adam's heart at the sight.  
  
_This can't be happening…_ Pain, regret, sorrow, seem to consume him, as well as guilt. "Why?" Was all that he could choke out, while he walked next to Kim's chair.

_I can do this, _the tiny voice in her heart seem to cry for her to let go to release the pent up stress, worry, guilt, and fears. She needed someone to hold on too, even if a part of her stubborn being didn't want to even do so. "I lied so that I could separate myself from you all." Softly her voice seemed to open up when they reached the door. "I didn't want you guys to see what I've had become for _I am ashamed of my weakness._" With those words the door opened, when she pushed the button, then she wheeled herself through the doors leaving the shocked Adam behind to ponder her meaning. "Besides Tommy didn't love me, no and there was another that loved him more then me."

Inside the diner, a bunch of young adults were sitting around chatting, and laughing.  It had been a while since they all had come together to visit each other. Tommy the former leader of the power ranger was sitting next to Jason the former leader of the original rangers. They both were laughing about a little tale of a white mouse climbing up Bulks pants, when Billy was doing an experiment. Trini Kwan was leaning next to Billy, who recently returned from Aquitar, after adjusting to the immense space lag. 

Rocky was busy stuffing himself with another round of fries that tasted so heavenly, while Aisha back from Africa smack him on the head for being a pig. Tanya was also catching up with Aisha about some talk of the animals back in Africa. 

Jason, Tanya, and Rocky all agree to not tell the others about Kim's appearance in the tournament. They were of course all shocked by the petite girl's appearance, and how she seems to have lost weight. They didn't want all their friends to worry, just yet about what all this could possibly mean, especially to the former white ranger.

Slowly Tommy felt familiar scent of flowers seem to lazily shift in the room. Tommy found his eyes searching around his body froze with shock, as he paled slightly from the sight. All the rest of the former ranger, noticed how his body was posed and looked around to where the disturbance was located at, to their immense surprise, and shock, they saw a familiar petite girl sitting in a wheel chair eyeing them passively. "Kim?" The name softly escaped the former white ranger's lips in disbelief.

Adam appeared behind the former pink ranger, as his hands lent Kim the strength she needed to get over with this scene. Tightening her grasp on the wheels of her wheel chair, she piloted her self closer to her former comrades. "Hello everyone…" Smiling weakly at them, while seeing the flashes of questions in their eyes as they felt the shock wear it self off.

"What happened to you?" Aisha asked, clearly tears were in her eyes as she looked at one of her best of best friends during her ranger days. _Why? How this happen? Why no one tell me? _Those questions ran around in her head in rampaging streams. 

Willing her tears away Kim took a deep breath, "It doesn't matter it is all in the past…" Feeling her self trying to back out as quickly, finding her resolve becoming weak until she felt a hand squeeze her shoulder hard. _I can do this, I can. _With out delay, she felt herself tremble slightly, "but if you want, I can tell you what had occurred."

Jason felt his heart in his throat to see the distress in his childhood friend. Kim was the one that seem to be there for him, when he had trouble with things like girls for one matter. "Please do Kim. I think the others agree with me since we are your friends. We want to know how this happened." Feeling his body rise automatically, he walked over to the petite former pink ranger and hugged her. _She never gave up on me. I won't do the same for her._

Glancing around meekly, she saw all her friends nod their heads in agreement, "Alright." She whispered, as her view came to rest upon the former white ranger, and saw his encouragement, and forgiveness. "I had won the gold metal, I was happy, I was walking alone, when I saw a child in the street…" Hands tremble slightly, as she remembers the horrors of that night. "I saw a car swerve, it was so unbelievable that night, I shoved the little child away from the streets and felt myself full of pain." Her eyes lowered slightly as they trembled with unshed tears. "The doctors told me the next day that I might not walk at all."   
  


"Where is your boyfriend?" Zack asked carefully, but still wanting to know why he wasn't here with Kim and that Adam was near her so closely.

"There is no such person."  Kim whispered, _Come on you can't back out now. _The tiny voice screamed in her head. "I didn't want you all to worry, about me, you had your own problems especially with defending the Earth." Fisting her hands she felt sob rise to her throat. "I didn't want you guys to think that I was lonely over at Florida, that I regretted not staying, but I knew…." Her eyes slowly rise upward to look into Tommy's eyes, "that there was someone else in all your lives that you needed to find for yourself."   
  
Everyone in the group digested those words knowing that she was now talking to Tommy her former boyfriend. "Your right Kim…" _I was too dense to realize that she did all this for us. _He view that he had a happy relationship with Katherine even though she was located right now in England doing what she loved to do.

Feeling weary from the release of her pent up emotions, Kim slowly wheeled herself around, "It was good to see you all." Her voice was weak from fatigue of the day's excitement. A sob roused slowly up to her throat as she choked out, while letting her eyes settle on Billy, Trini, Zack, and Jason. "Go Go Power Ranger's…" With those last words she wheeled out of the door and away from her friends, and those words of her former life.

Tears enveloped Trini, Billy, Zack, and Jason's eyes as they realize the broken soul that was the former original pink ranger. "Oh Kim…" Trini the former yellow ranger exclaim, as she felt herself pulled against Billy. Letting her tears wreak havoc on her boyfriends blue flannel shirt.

_Kim is a very prestigious soul, so strong, yet now she seems broken. _Those thoughts echoed in Billy's head. Inwardly he felt himself cry out for the little lost girl that Kim had become memories of the past, where she helped him learn how to dance, to defending him against Bulk and Skull rambled not so quietly in his head.

"We have to do something." Those words escaped Zack's lips, "I won't let this happen." _She seem so depressed, just how much freaking pain did she put up with? _

Adam silently eyed the rest of the rangers. "I am going after her." With that he started for the door. _I have to help her. _

Aisha's sharply eyed the Asian youth. "You are in love with her aren't you?" This brought on a few gasps from the rest of the former rangers.

Stiffening against those words Adam, didn't even look at them for fear of the loath of pity that he would find. "What if I said yes? Would you stop me?" _Please don't stop me. _Silently he begged his friends. 

"Go." Those words came from behind him startling him to turn around to who exclaimed the words. To his shock and relief it was Tommy, who seem to give him a silent command to go, and help out his friend. Inwardly he saw the truth in those dark pool of chocolate the words. _You hurt her I'll kill you. _

Silently Adam nods his head as he granted his thank you for the support and quickly left with grace and speed from his previous ancestors. _Thank you my friend. _Those words were spoken between both friends.

Jason eyed the exchange with interest as he clapped Tommy's back with his hands. "You are one heck of a man Tommy." Pride was evident in his stance that brought a smile to the former white ranger's mouth.

"Now don't tell me that you are hitting on me Jason." Tommy teased at his friend earning a shock look from the dark orbs. 

The former original red ranger eyed the short hair locks of Tommy's, it sort of reminded him of the first time he met the energetic loner. He wasn't shocked though that his friend cut his hair after all it wasn't proper to get your hair caught up in the doorknob. "Why yes Tommy…" He mimics his voice and acted very sexy throwing off his friend.

Tommy's eyes widen in shock as he fell onto the floor. "What the hell?"

Everyone in the room burst into a fit of laughter as the gloomy mood seem to have dispelled. Though the lingering thoughts of worry tinged each and every one of their minds.

Adam felt his heart pound as he quickly saw the gleam of metal turning around the corner. With a quick flash of his feet he saw the petite brunette slowly wheeling herself onward. "Kim!" He called out carefully, not trying to startle the girl out of her wits.   
  
_Go away and leave me in peace! _Those words collected like cold daggers in Kim's heart as she felt the ache in her arms from the heavy traveling she had been doing. _Have to get home. Yes home you are safe at home. Pretend. Yes pretend that everything is all right. _The voice in her head said, trying to reassure her as she kept her pace up.

"Kim!" Adam cried out as he manage to side next to the smaller girl. "Kim why didn't you stop when you heard me?" He whispered a bit harshly, not realizing that those words sounded like a command. 

Putting Kimberly, off even more, as she jutted her chin outward in a stubborn streak. "Your not my mother so you can just shove it Adam."

Feeling like a gold fish out of water Adam felt his mouth wide open in shock at the snappish tone that Kim took with him. Shaking himself lightly out of his funk, he said in a cautious tone. "I didn't mean it that way Kim…" Fidgeting nervously since like always he wasn't really that well equip to deal with the female gender. Of course the rest of the male on Earth had a rather hard time trying to understand the female gender so he guessed he wasn't the only one that was baffled about them. 

Regret was one of Kim's strong suit she didn't mean to cause any more havoc of hurt feelings between herself and her friends. Silently berating herself for her behavior, she continued to wheel herself. "It's alright." She managed to say, while trying to quench her irritation, and fatigue.   
  
"If you would let me." Adam said shyly. "I would like to invite you over to my house to have some tea." His fingers nimbly smooth his outfit a bit. "As an apology for my behavior."

Finding the idea quite appealing instead of staying in her dingy dark apartment, where there was no lighting or fixture, she nodded her head slightly. "Alright then." Feeling her self surprise by all that was happening. Both sides in her were arguing with the whole aspects. _Don't be stupid you will hurt him, stay at home. _One part of her seemed to scream, the other part of her that seems logical whispered. _It doesn't matter you are curious aren't you? Let yourself go and have some fun for once in your life. _

"Alright lets head this way to my car." Saying lightly with no conviction Adam slowly steered Kim's wheel chair. To his immense surprise he saw that Kim rested her hands in her lap. The weariness in her stance, seem to be indication that she had over worked herself. "We will be going to my car, so that way I can drive you to my home." Realizing that he was babbling from nervously he felt quite mortified since he never done so before.

"I see." The former ranger said amused slightly at how much her companion was talking so much. "I never pegged you as a chatter box Mr. Froggie." Kim said with a slight laugh at the surprise jerk as Adam lean a little close to her ear. 

Adam felt his body shudder at her husky words even though he knew she didn't know that effect of her voice had on him. Leaning closer where his lips were near her ears he whispered in a darker voice. "Oh really Mr. Froggie I am again?" His eyebrows raise a notch at her muffled laughter. "Well Ms. Crane I'll be sure that you're in for a bumpy ride." He was quite pleased by her gasp, as he leaned back and pushed her wheel chair to the parking lot where his black ford truck was parked. 

_He seems more childish. _Kim mused more as she felt him help lift her up in his arms after he had opened up the truck's door for the passenger side. The soft smell of maleness, with faint traces of hay, and grass flooded her senses as she felt herself shifted into the chair. _Oh my…._

_She is so light lost a lot of weight. _Adam leaned over to buckle up his precious cargo. "Don't worry I haven't had an accident yet, though I did have a cow hit the car." He said teasingly, breathing in the intoxicating scent of the petite girl. _Oh crap! Breath in and out…no wait get out of there before you lose control. _The warning lights were flashing in his head as he quickly scramble to put the wheel chair in the back. 

_That's a dangerous game that your playing Kimmy. _The voice in heard head taunted her, while she mused silently, while watching in the rear mirror the flexing of muscles underneath the unusual shirt that Adam wore. _But I like how it feels. _She thought faintly as she carefully adverted her eyes and glances back at her fingers. "Why did I provoke him? It's been a while since I said that name?" She quietly whispered as she clenched her hands in her lap. 

Adam quickly slid his way into the drivers seat. "Okay Ms. Crane." He said with a teasing glance. "I hope you can stomach my driving." Smiling as he started to ignition he lean one arm over on the passenger seat to look behind him as he backed out. "I've been taking lesson from Tommy the racer." _Why do I feel so wild all of a sudden? _

"Do you live in the same place?" Kim whispered softly as she felt Adam speed up the car a bit. The shaking of the engine made her feel better, it sort of reminded her of her zord the crane, when she use to soar around. A sense of sadness hit her body as she shook a bit from the thought. _I wish, I could fly again. _

"Yes." Glancing over at Kimberly and feeling her sadness made him ponder and his lips smiled slightly. "Hey Ms. Crane! Lets fly." With that he quickly turned off to another freeway road and onto another lane to where there was the racing area for cars. _If it is the only way to make her lose that sorrow in her eyes I'll do it even though I never dare too. _

"Adam?" Kim turned puzzled eyes onto the excited man next to her. "What are you doing?" 

With a slightly laugh Adam quickly spun the car around through some doors and through to where the dirt racing tracks were located at. "Having some fun Kim." His eyes seem to signal that she should sit back and hold on tight. "Let go Kim and enjoy!" His voiced lower a bit as a glint of something like a smirk lit up the dark orbs. With a joust of the ignition Adam quickly sped his truck around the track as fast. 

Kim's eyes widen in shock as she saw the meter go up from sixty miles per hour to ninety and higher. "OH GOD!" She yelped as she hanged onto the 'oh shit' bars next to her. 

Determination grinded onto Adam's face as he maintain his speeding up speed as they near the edge of the track, where their was a bridge that goes onto another road the only problem though was the very large gap between the bridge. _Focus. _His mind told him as he narrowed his eyes and quickly stepped into over drive on his truck and speed. Holding his breath Adam quickly let his car fly in the air over the bridge as he quickly stepped on the brakes. Kimberly screamed as she felt her body being lifted slightly the adrenaline rush flooded her system. 

The black truck landed on the other side of the bridge with a loud bang, as Adam let go of the brakes and drove on normally with the momentum and slowed the car down. Kim by this time ended her scream as she sat there silently. "Oh my f*cking god! You could have killed us you son of a b*tch." She scream slightly, but then she laughed in relief. "Lets do that again sometime." She beamed as she felt the adrenaline still affecting her system.

Adam chuckled at her comment, "Trust me. I don't know what was wrong with me either, but lets go have some tea now." With that he drove his truck away from the bridge and headed back on the road to his house.  _God that felt so good no wonder Tommy loves to race. _He thought slightly and felt flushed from the excitement.

"Adam, " Kim said with a whisper, "thank you." She smiled again. "I wanted to fly and you let me have that…" She placed her hand on his hand and squeezed. "But if you ever do that again with out telling me I will f*cking make your life hell Mr. Froggie!"

"Yes ma'am." Adam said with a smirk as he signal her with his hand in a salute. _I can't believe that I am able to act this way. It feels great I can act this freely with her. _With a smile on his face he quickly drove and turned right onto his street. 

Familiarity of the area made Kim feel weak as memory surface in her head. Pulling up into the driveway. Adam quickly grabbed the wheel chair and set it up for Kim. _It's been so long since I've been here. _Swarms of memories came back to hit her, laughter, doing homework, watching the lanterns being lit in the koi pond. The door open jerking her slightly from her thoughts as she felt strong arms gather her up and placed her into the wheel chair gently. "This place hasn't changed much." She whispered with a slight smile.

Adam flushed a bit. "I guess you can say that, but my parents and my sister moved out and left me this place." Shrugging his shoulder he closed the door and wheeled it up three steps and opened the door to roll her inside. 

"Your parents left you this?" Kim felt confused. "Where they go?" Feeling rather awkward from her the questions she asked her friend. 

"They moved back to Tokyo." Adam said softly as he closed the door and locked it. "My sister moved to another state to go to school there." _God I miss them even the brat of a sister of mine. _He thought slightly as he wheeled Kim into the kitchen and sat her near the table. 

Kim eyed the area and nodded her head. "I see you remodeled the kitchen." Her lips curve slightly. "From the hot pink it use to be." Laughing a bit at the face that Adam made at the mentioning of his old kitchen color. 

Placing the kettle on the stove, Adam moved to the white fridge that was set against the black/white titles of his kitchen. "You don't expect a bachelor to live in a house with a hot pink kitchen?" He grunted, "It's not manly and can you imagine the looks on all my other friends?"

Kim bit her lip, while her chest rouse and fell with laughter. "Gee Adam I never knew you were so feminine." She teased while batting her eyelashes. "I am sure we can find a matching pink apron for you." _God I can't believe I am doing this. _

_She is so pretty, with her eyes glimmering like that. _Adam thought as he carefully got out some cake and cold meat, where he would cook. "Gee thanks a lot Kim." He stuck this tongue out at her. "I am not going to wear a hot pink apron." His eyes glinted with mischief. "Unless you want me to cook using oil with nothing on excepted an apron?"

Slowly Kim's eyes linger up and down Adam's body with interest. "Really now?" Slowly she wheeled her chair around and circled him slowly poking and prodding him until she came in front of him. "Hmm well, Mr. Froggie wants to get jumped?" _Oh yeah definitely he should jump. Look at those legs. _

Adam felt himself shiver against the light in her eyes that seem to lazily take in every inch of his body. _Hell yeah she is sizing me up. _"If need be…" His voice lower a notch showing that he was highly aroused by the thought of being close to the petite girl. 

"Well get back cooking." Kim then whacked him lightly with the towel that she managed to confiscate from the rack on the side of the oven. Lips curving slightly with a wicked grin she wheeled away as she skated herself back to the table. "I am hungry, Onna." She said the word for woman in Japanese with amusement.

"What?" Adam by this time was stunned that Kim even knew any Japanese. "HEY!" He yelped out indignantly. "I am not a woman!" Snorting he fiddle with the electric stove and started to cook the water, and place a pot with water next to the other and started to cut the meet into pieces.

Kim's eyes skimmed briefly as she found herself looking around and out the window. The view took her breath away as a faint miniature shrine and Japanese style out house was seen in the backyard. Moving her wheelchair over to where the sliding door was located at the former ranger looked in awe at her surroundings as the sky was flared with blue and white puffy clouds. Tree branches did a merry little dance as the wind pass through it. "How wonderful…" She whispered, feeling herself lighter then usual as the koi in the pond danced wildly in the waters. 

Watching her carefully, the former black ranger chopped, vegetables, and added ingredients to the stew that he was cooking. His hands moved efficiently and fast as he finished up the task, and brought out some bread to cook. Walking toward the wheelchair girl he smiled slightly. "Wonderful isn't it?"

Nodding her head in mute agreement, Kim sighed as she lazily traced her fingernail against the cool glass. _It's so peaceful here. I don't really feel alone. He's so comfortable to be with. _

"This was why I didn't want to leave and return to Japan." Adam said with a faint smile, "I love it here it makes me feel wonderful. I love these plants that I baby to life when I was small." Tingles of shivers and chimes sent shivers up and down her spine.

The kettle roared in the room, signaling that the water was already done and ready to be poured. Saving Kim from answering to his comment of his life style and preference to being in this location, "you better go get that." Breaking eye contact she felt herself breath in relief, when he moved away to set the kettle onto a cooler spot, Lifting up a pot he began to prepare some tea the sound of swishing was heard as two cups were placed on the table. 

Moving to gracefully, he softly turned off the electric stove to let the stew simmer. "The food should be ready soon." His voice filled the quiet kitchenette. "I hope you can stomach my cooking, even though I am no cook."

Silence greeted his words, making him feel nervous and awkward in a wayward area. The words 'do not trend where angels fear to go' flashed through his mind, as his eyes carefully glanced upward at his guest. Slowly he noticed the faint traces of fatigue in the young ex gymnast's eyes, as she slowly went to the table. Taking the cup with two hands, in the gestures that children always took, while trying to keep their cognitive ability in hand eye coordination. A sense of sadness crept slowly in his eyes at the view of a stranger that he didn't know that well anymore. Yes indeed the accident and pain through these years had scarred his friend's soul. The cause and the reasons weren't that idealist in his mind, sure they were out to save the world, but they should have looked more closely to those friends that they left behind in order to protect them. _I hate myself. _The realizations of those words impacted his heart as he continued to loath and hate his own self-being. 

"The weather will not last anymore soon." The soft tinker sound of the young woman's voice cut into his, own self-regret and loathing. "Soon fall will approach, and summer will end." _I don't like fall, it brings back memories that hurt. _"I will miss spring, but I am sure we will see winter soon after fall." Enchanted by her words that sent mixed signals of depression and pain, "I will indeed miss spring, would you miss it too Adam?"

A mutual sort of understanding seemed to stream through Adam's eyes at her meaning. _Spring is the now of things, but soon things will change into something different like fall and winter. _"I like Spring I hope I can hold it in my heart forever." Whispered quietly. _She doesn't like changes the uncertainty of the future, but still…_ He thought as he said quietly. "But I love Fall and Winter, even if I don't know how the conditions will be, it is splendid to look forward to the unexpected things that are too come. Even if I know what the colors and feeling will be spring will always be in my heart."

"I see." Kim intoned as she softly took a sip of the tea. "I rather stay with spring, it is more familiar to me." _I like the now, it's my only salvation and comfort, for what if the next day and the next will become more unbearable for me. My heart can't take it anymore knowing the dangerous of all the pain and torture that humanity suffered through. _Thinking at those words she felt her grip on the teacup tighten even more. _I would not wish that on anymore the suffering and the pain. _

"Don't cut yourself short Kimberly." Adam exclaim with a dry note to his voice as he softly place his teacup down with a chink on the saucer. "You might be surprised at the world even if there is pain and suffering. There is also joy and comfort in the world as it is…you might be closing out yourself to the wonders of the world. Remember every cloud has a silver lining. You just have to locate yours and go on with your life. Not everything is what it is you know." 

Gusto, he views the world with those eyes, I hope you never have them shattered or blinded by the cruelty of fate. "I envy you." Kim said in a low voice. "I envy that you looked forward to winter and fall."  Slowly she placed her cup down after tasting the nectar of the tea. "You are a exceptional young man to do such a thing."

"No I am not." Flushing at her comment Adam slowly brought his hands to her face and slid his fingers down shyly. "Your more exceptional I wish you could see that." Slowly he closed his eyes at his words feeling rather mortified by what he had done. 

"It's alright." Kim said as she squashed the urge to grab Adam's hand to place it back where it was before. _What is wrong with me? _She shook her head at the feelings that seem to swell in her like a big puffer fish. 

Flushed with embarrassment Adam quickly walked toward the cupboards and took out two bowls for the stew, quickly he poured some of the freshly made stew into the bowls. With a smile in humor be brought out the highly polish spoons that were shaped like a blowfish. "I remember these." He said fondly, while Kim glanced at the table for where ht perched his findings on. 

"Oh my god it's the blow fish spoons." Exclaiming with laughter, as she held her sides from the sheer ludicrous of this insanity of memories. "I can just remember Billy's face when he saw those." Her voice was in a hush voice from looking oxygen in her lung from laughing. _I can still see his face. The poor boy! I can't believe he is afraid of these things back then. _

Musing with Kim, Adam brought napkins, and soda with him to the table, as well as the toasted bread. "Yeah I remember when he screamed out FISH, and proceeded to back himself into the cupboard. It was only pure luck that Trini was visiting that day with him or else we would have never been able to get him out of there." Chuckling deeply at the image of Billy with glasses running around as Rocky begin to chase him with the spoon. 

"You guys were so mean to poor Billy." Kim replied with a snicker. "I think you scarred the poor boy for life." _Well considering it is Billy's immense phobia when he was a kid. I am not really surprised, it is amazing that he changed so much and is able to cope with it now. _Remembering seeing the fish sticks on the table and no bouts of panic from her glasses wearing friend. 

Adam walked toward the fireplace and started to light it up, feeling a sudden draft in the house. "It's getting a bit chilly, let me warm up the place a bit." He said as he turned to stack a pile of wood in the fireplace, then lighting up a paper, going to the side he turn on the gas valve. "I hope you find this comfortable." _Snap out of your romantic mood Adam. It's not going to happen. _He berated himself for such thoughts that slowly crept into his thinking. "I am going to go change, I'll be back in a second."

Regretful eyes were cast onto the mere shadow of the retreating figure, _why must I always hurt from these things? Why do I love him so much that it hurts?_ Trembling slightly, she wheeled herself near the fire, and stared into the flames. "Pink Ranger, Ninjetti, Firebird, Crane." Tears gathered in her eyes. "Why must it hurt?" Slowly she took out an old coin that was cracked. "So long ago." She remembered receiving in the mail her old power coin. It was bruised and gritty from old use, memories of when she got sucked into the Wild West, seeing her old coin in the box. Her lips twitched into a smile as she remembers Abraham, the counter part of Adam. '_Miss Kimmy! Miss Kimmy'_

"Kim?" Adam's voice drew her from her thoughts as she looked up at the man who now wore a black sweater, with gray slacks. 

"Yes?" 

Frowning slightly as her mussed response he drew a chair next to her wheel chair. "Are you alright?" _She seems so quiet and depressed. _The after thought was real, since he noted that she barely talk like she use to. Barely laughed, breath, ate, smiled, and all the things regarding emotions. 

Fingering her arm braces, she opened her hands to show him the power coin. "Kat gave it back to me." She muses slightly, "In the letter, she told me that she thought, I would like it back. Since after all I was the crane. Kat also told me that when she drove the zord, she felt that she didn't belong, that she was imposing upon the powers." _I suppose, it would be highly unusual for her. _  
  
"You mean that she felt uncomfortable?" Adam asked as he slowly took the coin and stared at it. _Maybe the crane didn't like the switch, because Katherine wasn't the crane, the spirit guide must be picky or show her dislike to the other ranger. _  
  
"Something like that," Kim smiled slightly as she stared at the indention, "I think the crane, didn't like the cat very well." Musing she took back the coin and fingered it, "I miss my guide."  
  
Adam cocked his head, "Who says that they aren't with you even now?"

Chuckling a bit at that comment, she peered at Adam through her bangs, "Honestly do you want a frog to follow you around like a dog?" _That would be quite hilarious. _Slowly she felt her mind drift as she felt the fatigue catching up to her as Mr. Sandman rouse from his depth to sprinkle her with his sand.

"I suppose that would be rather be embarrassing." Adam said with a sigh, as he tended to the fireplace. "Sometimes Kim I really wonder about you. I've missed you a lot, while you were gone." Fingering the old power coin that he kept on a chain, he smiled slightly. "You won't believe how much I thought of you. I hope you don't find me presumptuous about these things after all what happened." His eyes darkened, "I envy Tommy, when you were with him…because…." Turning around he spotted the former pink ranger slumped in her wheel chair. Her head was lolled to the side in sleep as her chest rouse and felled. Smiling at her, he stood up and slowly, and walked over placing his hands around her and lifting her. "I do love you so Kim…" He whispered as he walked to his couch; and placed her on it; going over to the cupboard he pulled out the extra blanket and pillow. _I just wish that you love me. _Smiling slowly as he heard her muttered in her sleep. "Sleep well Miss Crane." With that he walked into the kitchen to clean up dishes. 


End file.
